A Day in the Car
by Black-Sky-Loves-Me
Summary: A sequel to A Day at the Dojo. Pretty much just PWP, but it's entertaining in my opinion :P Decent spelling and grammar for those of us who like that...erm and that's about all I have to say. Go read it...please?


"Ugh… I'm so bored

**AN: Whoooo I'm back! I had so much fun with A Day at the Dojo I had to make a sequel It's just as graphic (so the same warnings apply along with the disclaimer of not owning anything.) and I had a blast writing it. I think it's a little abrupt at the end, but I sort of like it that way. I can't wait to hear what you guys think (hint to review). **

**ONWARDS!!**

"Ugh… I'm so bored!" Groaned a blond haired man, fidgeting for the millionth time in his Seat.

"Shut up, Naruto." The dark haired man sitting next to him in the drivers seat said coldly.

"But Sasuke-" Naruto started.

"I don't want to hear it, whiny bitch." Sasuke said, a note of finality in his tone.

Pouting, Naruto turned to stare out the window of the black Range Rover that was currently their transportation to hell. He had agreed to come along, just like every year, and now he was being reminded yet again why every year he always told himself just to let the bastard go alone. Sasuke was always in a foul mood whenever he went to visit his family, he didn't hate his family so much as he hated his childhood friends…well…_their_ childhood friends. Sasuke had always hated being around the people the two of them had grown up with, whereas he put up with it, unfailing fake grin never letting him down.

Two hours later and Naruto was really starting to question his sanity. Not only had Sasuke snapped at him every time he had tried to strike up conversation, but he had started driving recklessly.

"Sasuke, calm the fuck down, you're going to kill us both!" Naruto said, gesturing wildly.

"Shut up…" Sasuke replied evenly in a 'calm before the storm' voice.

To bad Naruto didn't listen.

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whined, fully intent on making the Uchiha pull over. Sadly, whining did not work; it made things worse if anything in fact.

"DO YOU NOT SEE HOW FUCKING STRESSED OUT I AM?!" Sasuke yelled, finally losing his characteristic cool.

Looking dejected for all of two seconds, Naruto quickly decided that rather than die a painful death, he would do what he could to 'unstress' the man next to him.

"What the fuck are you-"

"Just let me…please?" Naruto said, hand firmly holding onto the zipper of the dark haired mans pants.

When all he got was a half ass glare, Naruto grinned and yanked the zipper down. Grabbing the flaccid organ, he pumped slowly. The blond leaned over and nipped lightly at his friend's earlobe "I want you so bad right now, do you know how hot you are when you're angry? Hmm… I bet you don't. Let me show you." Naruto practically moaned into Sasuke's ear.

Sucking on Sasuke's neck while he unbuckled his seatbelt, the blond stole a quick kiss before leaning down and licking the head of the other man's now fully erect cock. Moaning at the feel, Sasuke felt himself starting to relax. Too bad for him Naruto was in a teasing mood, for as soon as the tongue was there it was gone. Sasuke growled low in his throat and yanking the blond up by his hair, tilted the man's head to the side and kissed him roughly, never once taking his eyes off the road.

"Do it, or get the fuck out of my car." Sasuke hissed after he broke the kiss, leaving both him and Naruto breathless.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto said saluting.

Gasping, Sasuke let his head fall back slightly as the blond took him fully into his hot wet mouth. Fuck, if he didn't know the other as well as he did, Sasuke would have said he was a professional.

Running his tongue along the thick vein, Naruto pulled back quickly, placing small kitten licks at the head of the weeping cock. Flashing a wicked grin that Sasuke couldn't see, Naruto waited a few seconds before taking Sasuke fully into his mouth and swallowing hard. Letting out a loud groan, Sasuke came hard into the talented mouth, leaving both him and Naruto stunned. Swallowing quickly, Naruto made sure the mess was gone.

"Well that was fast, bastard." Naruto said, chuckling lightly.

"I said I was stressed." Sasuke replied, as if nothing had happened, even thought there was a faint dusting of pink along his cheekbones, which was _definitely not _a blush.

Nodding knowingly, Naruto quickly tucked Sasuke back into his pants and zipped them up. Naruto went back to looking out the window, boredom sated for the moment. Unfortunately his boredom and his lust were two totally different things, and the poor blond was painfully hard. Sasuke wouldn't mind if he jacked off, would he?

Rubbing himself through his pants, Naruto hissed in pleasure. Biting his lip, he couldn't help the small moan that slipped past his lips. Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, the blond took out his straining length and began pumping at a torturously slow pace, intent on drawing as much pleasure out of this as possible. Throwing his head back, Naruto groaned and began stroking himself faster.

At the first hiss, Sasuke had glanced over. At the soft moan, Sasuke had starting glancing over more often, hands clenching and unclenching on the wheel. At the groan, Sasuke had gritted his teeth, but it was what happened next that had them parked…well…sorta, at the rest stop they had been passing.

Naruto fisted himself faster, images of his best friend playing constantly behind his eyelids. "Sasuke…" he breathed the name like liquid sex.

Looking at Sasuke through lidded eyes, Naruto sent him a saucy smirk.

"Want to help me, bastard?" The blond said in a husky voice.

Groaning, Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock and moved his fist feverishly. Crashing their lips together with bruising intensity, the raven moaned into Naruto's mouth as the blond writhed deliciously, letting out an almost constant stream of pleasured cries.

"Backseat now." Sasuke panted, wrenching his mouth away from those sinful lips.

Quickly getting into the back seat, Sasuke pulled the blond into his lap, immediately attaching himself to the other man's lips. Wrapping his hand once again around the blond's erection, the raven began jerking him off at an almost frantic pace while unfastening his own pants. Pushing Naruto off his lap so that he was sitting on the seat next to him, Sasuke jerked his own pants and boxers off in one go before doing the same to the man next to him.

"Shirt off!" Naruto hissed.

Obeying for once, Sasuke practically ripped his own shirt off before looking over to see the blond had done the same. Resuming what he had been doing before the removal of their clothing, Sasuke gave the blond' length a few hard strokes, reveling in the sigh of completion that sounded suspiciously like his name. Catching the milky substance, Sasuke kissed the blond breathless while slicking his cock with the other's seed.

Leaning away from the kiss, Sasuke maneuvered his body so that he was reclining against the tinted window, careful not to make a mess.

"Come here, sexy." Sasuke purred seductively, motioning for the blond to straddle his waist.

Slinking over, Naruto leaned down and licked, kissed, and nipped a path up the Uchiha's inner thigh, past his length, up his stomach and over his nipple before his mouth came to hover directly over slightly paler pouty lips.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto breathed out.

"What do you _want_ to do?" Sasuke replied.

Naruto lips turned up gently for a moment before the sensuality returned to them.

"What do I want to do? I want to slowly impale myself on your long hard cock, taking you on the ride of your life as I ride you. Once I've had my fun on top, I want you to take control. I want you to _dominate _me. Make me feel helpless, make me _yours_, mark me, kiss me, _fuck _me!" By the time Naruto had finished with his vocal sex, Sasuke was at the end of his rope. He _needed _to be buried in that tight heat more then he needed to _breathe_.

Leaning up that short distance, Sasuke kissed the blond hard. "Do your worst."

And it was on.

Grabbing Sasuke's erection, Naruto aligned it with his entrance, and true to his word, slowly slid down the cock that was lubricated with his own seed. Once he was seated fully, Naruto began gently rocking back and force, clenching and unclenching his inner muscles, driving Sasuke to the brink of insanity. Right as Sasuke was about to complain about the blissful agony, Naruto lifted all the way up and slammed himself back down, crying out loudly. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as the blond set a fast, hard, relentless rhythm that left him senseless.

"Gods… Sasuke… You feel so fucking amazing!" Naruto breathed out.

All Sasuke could do was groan as he tried his best to keep up with the energetic blond, rocking his hips up as best he could from his position.

"Baby… Touch yourself." Sasuke said between unsteady breaths.

Doing as he was told, Naruto grabbed his own weeping length and began to match the rhythm he had set with his hips. Moaning loudly, the blond threw his head back and picked up his pace, inching closer to that blissful edge.

"Take over… please!" Sasuke was only too happy to comply.

Flipping them over without breaking the connection, Sasuke used the newfound leverage to pound into the younger man.

"You like this? I…ungh…know you do. You're…such a little…cock slut!" Sasuke moaned into Naruto's ear.

"Only…for your… sexy ass." Naruto replied, locking eyes with the man above him.

Crashing their lips together, Sasuke engaged Naruto in an open mouth kiss, eating at his mouth like a starved animal.

"Cum for me baby!" Sasuke whispered against the blond's lips.

That's all Naruto needed to hear to tip him over that blissful cliff and he came with a cry of Sasuke's name. After a few more thrusts, Sasuke found his release with Naruto's name on his lips.

Collapsing on top of the other man, Sasuke allowed himself the small liberty of resting his eyes. To bad for him this was still his annoying best friend…albeit _sexy _best friend…but still Naruto.

"Oi bastard, we're gonna be late, and as much as I love having your sexy body sprawled over mine… your family wont be happy with you for missing dinner-oomph" Kisses were a wonderful thing in Sasuke's opinion, very enjoyable and highly useful, oh yes, very enjoyable. One more round wouldn't hurt, right?

Dinner could wait.

**AN: So I hope you guys liked it and –Insert groveling for reviews sentence here- Thanks for reading **


End file.
